


Dreams Come True

by gigilysrose



Series: Moments of Gordon/ V [2]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigilysrose/pseuds/gigilysrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unbeta'd. Comments are love!</p></blockquote>





	Dreams Come True

V didn't have the heart to tell Evey that he didn't love her, especially since he was moments away from death. As he lay in her arms, feeling the blood leaching out of his body, he smiled beneath his mask. He knew he would soon be reunited with Gordon and his mission would be complete. Everything he wanted was about to be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Comments are love!


End file.
